Himura Naruto
by Vicarious Pleasure
Summary: What if Naruto knew of his heritage from the beginning? ...What if Naruto were Kenshin Himura’s son? It’s not quite a crossover…almost… Pairings later.most likely harem starting with NarutoXFemKyuubi
1. Chapter 1

**What if Naruto knew of his heritage from the beginning? ...What if Naruto were Kenshin Himura's son?? (It's not quite a crossover…almost…) Pairings later.**

Before anyone asks, I have no intention of making Naruto insanely strong. He will at the end of the gennin saga be somewhere between kakashi and jiraiya's levels.

First attempt at fanfiction. If you're gunna flame, then give constructive criticism. It's appreciated. Please read and review, and try not to be… too harsh.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I would probably ruin the series.

Now then. Let's begin, shall we?

Chapter: 1

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Thought'_

"**Demon/ summon boss Speaking"**

_Jutsu__/sword-technique_

----- Transition/time skip

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarutobi gazed into the deep blue eyes before him. Eyes that had seen far too much. He knew that this child had to know why he was hated. He didn't expect a positive outcome, but he of all people had the right to know.

"Naruto… I know that this is a lot to take in at once, but please bear with me. I have yet to tell you of one last thing."

The child looked up. A shred of hope in his teary eyes. If not for this bit of information, the boy may crack and become exactly what he was accused of being. That was the opposite of this old man's goal.

"What else do I need to know, old man?" asked the child. Excitement returning to his voice.

"Naruto… you still have a family member alive. He isn't exactly like a normal parental figure. And unlike many adults he doesn't practice very much, if any ninjutsu or genjutsu."

With this, naruto now had a grin on his face. Knowing that he would no longer be alone.

"But…" sarutobi's lip twitched slowly into a smile. "He is a renowned master of tai-jutsu, and his ken-jutsu us second to none."

Naruto was now confused by this.

"What are you getting at sandaime ji-ji?" he asked.

"Naruto… are you familiar with samurai? he began. Only waiting for the boy to nod before continuing. Well this man…your Grandfather of sorts… happens to live here in Konoha. You are the heir to your families' estate, and anything they've left to you. Once you come of age, you will be allowed a seat in the Konoha council, but until then it is taken up by your Grandfather. From this day forth you will go by your true name. Himura Naruto" Naruto was now practically bouncing with delight.

"This afternoon you will be moving in with Seijuro Hiko. He was your father's adoptive father. I'll be at your apartment shortly to help you pack up" with this Naruto was dismissed from the office to do as he wanted for a few hours.

Naruto immediately made a sprint towards his favorite restaurant to tell one of the few people who cared. An old ramen chef and his daughter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Several hours of packing, and ramen eating later))

A caped man walked towards the Hokage tower. Earning the attention of many a passer-by. His White cape was out-lined in red. He was taller than many of the people in the village reaching the height of 6'5. His straight Gray-brown hair reaching mid-back. He wore Black pants that were loose and reached slightly past his ankles, and a blue shirt. Most notable, were his ninja head band on his arm, and the katana in his sash.

Seijuro always thought the people overreacted because of the cape.

Naruto stared at the man as he walked into the office. The man stared back. This continued for a few minutes until Naruto jumped at the man and fiercely embraced him in a hug. Seijuro smiled and lifted the 5 year-old onto his shoulders.

"I supposed that you're Naruto?" Seijuro said as he lifted the two boxes that contained Naruto's possessions.

"Yep! I'm Uzu-… "He cut himself off remembering his own new name.

"I'm Himura Naruto That I am!" Naruto said excitedly.

Seijuro grinned _'I like this kid already. He speaks like his father'_ and with that they left toward the Himura compound.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((At the compound))

Seijuro placed the boxes in the room that Naruto chose for himself, then let the boy slide down.

"Naruto… you want to be a warrior for Konoha right?" he said. Watching naruto as he nodded rapidly.

"I'll be the best warrior in any of the countries!" he yelled.

Seijuro considered weather or not to teach Naruto. After a few moments he once again smiled, before removing the katana from his waist and tossing it to the boy.

"Boy, that's my old sword. Because of what you said I've decided to teach you the secret sword style of our family: _Hiten Mitsurugi._ I think that you have the potential to surpass even the greatest.

Naruto bore his trademarked foxy grin and took the sword from the sheathe.

"Your training will begin tomorrow and will be complete in 7 years. Once you begin the academy, you'll have to be wary of your peers. Get decent grades, but not the best, and always mask your power… Now then. Go to bed. You'll need your energy for tomorrow."

Naruto flopped onto his cot, and was immediately out. While Seijuro left the room smirking. _'This will be the most interesting 7 years of my life'_

((Skip to Naruto's first day at the academy))

Naruto (now age 6) walked alongside his Grandfather, who nonchalantly shrugged off the glares and threats that were tossed their way. Early in the years he had explained to naruto why they did this, and how to ignore them. Honestly his opinion of the village dropped quite a bit when he learned this.

"Naruto. Remember to mask your strength. Especially in the presence of your teachers. There will be no exceptions other than Hokage-sama. If they should learn of you're abilities, then they may lead a group to assault our compound."

Naruto, who had learned to cast aside his façade of the blissful idiot nodded. Though still far too hyper-active and Ramen-obsessed, Naruto proved that he could be on a level of thought which unheard of for someone his age.

Seijuro noticed that Naruto was a bit downcast and figured the reason must be the inability to show-off right from the start. He thought for a moment before grinning at the solution he had come up with.

"Naruto, If you can manage to get through the academy without letting anyone who you don't consider a friend know of your strength for the next 6 years… then I'll give you your father's sword."

Naruto looked up. The shock of hearing those particular words was evident on his face.

"Nani?! He yelled excitedly. Do you mean that? I can have Otou-san's blade?"

Naruto immediately shook himself. He mentally scolded himself for letting that outburst go. _'To be a good ninja I need to be more serious.'_

Once he saw Seijuro nod, Naruto smirked and decided to speed up getting to the academy.

They arrived at the building, and walked up to the receptionist.

"I need to sign in Uzumaki Naruto" Seijuro smiled and said in a low voice. He immediately saw the receptionist stiffen. He was surprised that she didn't start yelling to 'Get the fuck out' as they so crudely said in most places.

She put on a fake smile and pointed Naruto in the direction of his classroom. Naruto proceeded to run straight towards it. The only indicator of his arrival was the sound of a slamming door.

Seijuro's smile immediately changed to a scowl. Glaring angrily as he spoke.

"If I hear of you EVER mistreating that boy (here he paused tapping the hilt of his blade), then I'll take it upon myself to Behead you where you stand."

He flashed a smile and walked off. _'Naruto, try not to get into too much trouble'_

Naruto rounded the corner and darted straight down the hallway. He grabbed the handle to door 210 and pulled it wide open, before walking in and slamming it shut.

The class got quiet. As this strange boy in an….Orange jump-suit? How unusual for someone who wants to be a ninja to wear clothes that scream 'IM RIGHT HERE, NOW KILL ME!'

The students spoke to each other about this stranger's presence. Most of them knew each other outside of school. A man wearing a blue-gray body suit and a green vest walked in front of the class and began speaking.

"Everyone, this is Uzumaki Naruto. He is a enrolling late because of some family issues. To make him feel a bit more comfortable, please introduce yourselves after class. Naruto since your up already, tell us your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams."

Naruto cleared his throat and spoke._ 'I guess I should hide most of it'_

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like many things, such as Ramen, I dislike people who think shinobi and Samurai are anything less than equals. I also dislike people who judge me for what I have, rather than what I am. (This was directed at the man in the vest, who seemed shocked) My hobbies are training, and learning from my Grandfather. My dream is to be the Hokage of Konoha to earn the respect of everyone in this or any other village."

The man (who naruto now recognized as a chunnin) smiled slightly at the last comment.

"My name is Iruka, and I'm your instructor for your time in the academy. Take a seat next this boy right here." He said as he pointed to a boy in a blue shirt with white shorts (who Naruto thought had hair much akin to a chickens behind…but he'd keep that part to himself.)

Naruto walked over and sat next to the boy. He seemed like a very quiet person. Perhaps a friend later? Naruto began observing the possible friends in the future. Here are his observations: _'This pink-haired girl seems to be hopelessly obsessed with chicken head…The blonde with the pony-tail is about the same…The kid with sunglasses seems like a good choice…The kid with the pup seems a bit…crazy… but he might not be so bad…pineapple head…I'll figure him out later…This large kid with… underwear in his hair? I'll figure him out when I figure out pineapple head. Lastly is the girl who's been blushing and staring sin-_

"NARUTO!" Yelled Iruka

Said boy looked up and said the worst thing possible at the time.

"Hm?"

A vein Bulged on Iruka's head, and he began yelling.

"HAVE YOU PAYED ATTENTION AT ALL TODAY!?!"

Naruto gave an exasperated sigh.

"I'm sorry sensei, but this concept is so ea-"_'Shit. I might've slipped up!'_ he caught himself at that moment.

"Ea-..Irritating." _'Great save!'_ He said a bit sheepishly.

Iruka raised an eyebrow at this.

"Fine then. If it's so irritating then maybe it'll be less irritating to clean the classroom afterwards?"

Naruto scowled. _'This is gunna be a long six more years.'_

((Two years later))

Iruka sat in a chair at the side of the school building. Speaking to the class.

"Today we will be training your abilities in hand-to-hand as well as armed combat. I would like two volunteers."

Iruka saw Sasuke raise his hand and told him to step forward.

Iruka looked at each student again, then stopped upon seeing Naruto who happened to be sleeping while standing.

"NARUTO! GET UP HERE AND SPAR WITH SASUKE" He yelled

Naruto opened one eye. And grinned.

"I knew that would work" he muttered. As he stepped forward.

Sasuke slid into the basic Uchiha fighting stance. While Naruto merely spread his legs slightly and raised his open hands to have the right one level with his face and the left level with his chest. _'Ojii-chan never said I couldn't mess with their heads'_

Sasuke charged forward and threw a feint to the left before spinning to the right and trying to elbow naruto, who grabbed the elbow and lifted him over his head, before smashing him on the ground… Upon impact the boy known as Sasuke was replaced with a log.

Naruto quickly turned around and swatted away the fist which was headed towards his face before attempting to jab Sasuke's chest. Sasuke spun and kicked his ribs. He dashed forward again and assaulted Naruto with a flurry of punches. Sending him into the wall of the academy building with a thump. Naruto and Sasuke both smirked. Though no one noticed Naruto's.

The timer went off and Iruka spoke once again.

"Sasuke win's the hand-to-hand spar. Please prepare for the weapons match."

Sasuke pulled out two kunai, and Naruto set one hand on the sheathe of his sword.

"BEGIN!"

Sasuke, now thinking himself superior to Naruto Lunged forward with the intent to kill him. But as he drew closer, He was blinded by a flash of light and the feeling of pain in his right hand. He looked at his hands. The kunai in his left hand was severed in half at the handle. But his other hand had been cut at the knuckles. No deeper than a paper-cut. Sasuke then looked closely at the kunai. A paper-thin line went through it on both sides. Sasuke was ashamed. He had underestimated an opponent to this extent. Itachi wouldn't have made such a mistake. Sasuke scowled and walked back to the group. Who obviously didn't see naruto move.

Sakura and all of the Sasuke fan girls took this opportunity to speak.

"Naruto, you should be happy that Sasuke-kun is merciful!"

"He would've beaten you in 2 seconds flat!"

Everyone seemed not to care about the fact that Sasuke was nursing his now bleeding knuckles.

Naruto just smirked and thought to himself _'Damn I'm good…but it would seem that my __Battoujutsu__ needs some more work."_

"Yeah. You guys are right. I wouldn't stand a change against _Sasuke-Kun_." He grinned, and walked away. Leaving every confused about the sarcasm in his voice.

Iruka couldn't help but feel there was more to Naruto than meets the eye.

((Four more years later. The day of the final exams))

Naruto was once again excited that in the next two days, he could finally drop his façade. Everyone would be so shocked to see his skills. And his true appearance. At this naruto frowned. _'I'm gunna have to remember that these kinds of Gen-jutsu take too much out of you…if you don't happen to have a demon within you…'_

"Uzumaki Naruto. Please come forward and take your test." Iruka said.

'_Well… I'll put no effort into this. I'll pass…but barely.'_

With that in mind, Naruto stepped forward and attempted to get 60 on every test. _'The lowest grades are with the highest after all…'_

((That night))

Naruto stepped into the Himura compound and dropped his Gen-Jutsu.

"God damnit. Why did I choose something so ridiculous? Orange clothes and blonde hair? GAH!" he said as he trudged towards his Grandfathers room.

"Ero-Sensei! You have something that as of today belongs to me!"

Said pervert's head popped out of the door and glared at Naruto. Loosing a bit of Killer Intent and yelling profanity left and right.

"You. Have. No. FUCKING. RESPECT!" Seijuro yelled in mock anger. He then threw an object at Naruto who began dodging before seeing what it was and reaching for and catching it.

"Finally! This sword has to have the best craftsmanship of any sword in the 5 countries!" Naruto gazed at the blade starting at the hilt and sheath before drawing the blade. The bottom of the Hilt contained an Obsidian colored gem which had the Konoha emblem etched inside. The Hilt itself was a black cloth with white twined in at some points to make a black diamond outlined in white. The cross-guard was Obsidian X inside a square. The sheath was black as well. But over the wooden surface was Kyuubi no Kitsune all nine tails having the appearance of flames. But unlike what most would think, this demon wasn't attacking or roaring. It was sitting down with its tails waving. An expression of sadness spread across its face. It was etched in gold.

The blade was worked on by three people. One made the blade, one placed the seals, and one made it a legend. The blade emanated a piercing white light. There was no sign of it ever having been used. On the base of the blade, just above the cross-guard Kitsune No Zetsubou was inscribed in Kanji.

"That's the sword's name."

Naruto looked up. At his uncle quizzically.

"It's called that for several reasons. And your father asked that I tell you when you receive that sword. This will be a bit lengthy so take a seat."

Naruto ran and brought some tea, before doing as he was told.

"The blade was named Kitsune No Zetsubou because The Kyuubi who was sealed within you was indeed in despair when it attacked Konoha. It was originally named Kitsune no Kiba, but it was renamed…when the Yondaime Hokage fulfilled your fathers dying request… Kyuubi was once something akin to a protector for this village. But when The Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, was elected, Orochimaru of the Sannin was enraged. He had the desire to become Hokage. He summoned Kyuubi. He forced her, and yes I mean her since she's female, to attack Konoha. She wasn't capable of telling us this until she saw a familiar face due to her rage. Your father stopped her… but not without paying a heavy price. Your father managed to stop her by slashing through her right paw with one of his mid-level Battoujutsu. But he had his lower half crushed by her paw. When she realized what was done, she let go of her rage… she asked to be sealed within you as penance… the villagers never knew and took this out on you. Once she was sealed within you, your father asked to have his essence sealed within this blade. The blade was at first unable to contain your fathers essence, but once it was re-forged by Shujin Higarashi, The blade became what you now hold."

Naruto bore a sad smile. A single tear ran down his face. Not one of hate, or sadness… but because he was proud to be his father's son.

"Naruto… you look very similar to him. You have your mother's hair and eye color, and his style… I just thought I'd tell you that Kenshin would be proud." Daisuke grinned and returned to his room. Leaving Naruto to contemplate the information he was just given.

Naruto stood and smiled. Tomorrow he would show his true strength and make his father even more proud.

((The next day))

Iruka watched as the students who had passed walked in. all except for the number one must surprising ninja of Konoha. Naruto. He took roll and began listing off the teams, when the door slid open.

A tall Red-haired teen walked into the room. He had black ninja sandals and some loose grey pants that went just low enough to not touch his feet. He wore a sash with a Katana tucked within on the right side. He had on a formal Black shirt with a grey undershirt. His red hair was messy and covered his face. It was spiky, but drooped down to cover his eyes. In the back he had it in a spiked pony tail. He moved his head up and the rest of the students gasped. He had piercing blue eyes that for a moment made all the girls forget about Sasuke. But the most defining feature was the six whisker marks. Three on each side.

Everyone was silent… Until he grinned. The slightly long canine teeth in his grin which made him look like a fox gave away who he was.

Then Sakura nearly face faulted after giving it some thought.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! DROP THAT GEN-JUTSU RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE MAKING EVERYONE MAD!"

Naruto's grin immediately disappeared. And he took a serious expression that made everyone in the room shiver. The room temperature may even have dropped a few degrees.

"Sakura-san, I assure you that this is no Gen-Jutsu, That it is not." He said in a voice that sounded far too cold to suit the Naruto from before.

Now all of the newly instated Gennins were gaping.

Iruka spoke out the other's thoughts.

"N-Naruto…How?" he sputtered.

"I've been using an advanced Gen-Jutsu since my first year in the academy. The me that you knew before wasn't totally fake… but most of that person was indeed fictional."

Iruka gave him a disbelieving stare.

"On another note Sakura-san, That isn't my name." He stated.

Now Iruka thought he was just being ignorant.

"Naruto you're just lying now." He said in exasperation.

"No. I am not. My name…Is Himura Naruto."

((Two hours and fifty-five minutes later))

Naruto sat in a chair at one end of the class room staring at the door. Doing his best to ignore the Incredulous glares from Sakura and Sasuke. That is… until he heard Sakura mumble something.

"I'll bet he's just putting on this show to be like you Sasuke-kun. Seriously. What kind of name is 'Himura'?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Sakura."

She looked up at him. Concern and surprise showing on her face. A little more and she might even scream…Naruto proceeded to let out some killer intent. A bit more than he intended though, due to a certain nine-tailed fox within him.

Sakura screamed.

"OH MY GOD!"

Sakura-san. If I EVER hear of you insulting my family again. Then I may have to kill you."

Naruto used his Battoujutsu. He put his hand on the hilt of his brand new sword. And attacked. He intended to just stop without hitting. Apparently the glow of the chakra wasn't for show. A wave of white-energy burst forward, Knocking Sakura and Sasuke down. If not for a certain cyclopean intruder, it may have done even more damage.

"Sensei. Please be punctual. Naruto said. I assume we should go to the roof?"

The man with the silver hair nodded. And the trio went up. Two using the steps, and the third… this brown haired-kid…just used a Jounin level technique to get up there. One that only his sensei could use…

"Shunpo…this team may be…problematic…"

With that, The Cyclops used shunshin to appear on the roof and meet his team.


	2. Chapter 2

I was hoping for a good response on chapter 1, but I was honestly surprised

I was hoping for a good response on chapter 1, but I was honestly surprised. Not a flamer yet. Anyway, I hope this chapter is at least as good as the last. Once again, I like constructive criticism if you do flame.

I edited chapter 1 and made naruto stay with Seijuro Hiko instead of his uncle. He also now has red hair instead of brown. I fixed a few errors as well.

On to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

--

"**Demon/summon boss speaking"**

'_thinking'_

_Jutsu/__Sword Technique_

-- transition/time skip

Naruto appeared on the roof of the academy, soon followed by the cyclopean man who had restrained a dangerous blow earlier A moment or so after him Sakura and Sasuke arrived.

The Cyclops then spoke.

"Now that were all here, why don't we begin with your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams…starting with… Pinky." He then pointed to a still badly shaken Sakura.

"C-could you please go first?" she said in a shaky voice.

Cyclops smiled (which showed in his eye) and nodded.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. I don't really want to tell you my likes…nor my dislikes…I have a lot of hobbies…and…I don't really want to tell you my dream either."

Sakura nearly face-faulted, while Naruto and Sasuke both sweat-dropped.

"All we got was his name…" mumbled Sasuke to no one in particular.

"Now then, if pinky doesn't want to go, then you can go, tall dark and gloomy."

Sasuke scowled and spoke quietly.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have few likes, and many dislike. My goal… well… my ambition… is to kill a certain man."

'_Typical avenger isn't he?'_ both Kakashi and Naruto thought to themselves.

Sakura took it upon herself to go next.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like…she turned towards Sasuke. I dislike… she turns towards Naruto, with a fearful expression. And my goal…she once again looks towards Sasuke."

'_God Damn it. A Fangirl'_ Kakashi thought to himself.

Everyone then turned towards Naruto. One looked scared, another looked curious, and the last looked utterly disinterested.

"My name is Himura Naruto. I like training with my Grandfather, Ramen, and people who are un-judging. I immensely dislike perverts, and people who base there opinions of others on rumors. My goal is to surpass my father in Kenjutsu, and become the best Kage possible"

Kakashi smiled, and Sakura visibly relaxed. Whereas Sasuke just gave a doubtful look at his Naruto's few words.

"Alright then, Team seven will meet at training ground 36 for your true gennin test."

Upon hearing these words the two boys were glaring, while the female of the group was confused.

"But sensei, didn't we already become gennin?" She asked inquisitively.

"True, you did take a test to become gennin, but that was just so that we could judge INDIVIDUALS. That's all. I'll meet you three tomorrow at 5:00. He then turned as though he were going to walk through the door leading down-stairs. And by the way, don't bother eating breakfast."

He then Shunshined out off of the building Leaving a confused Sakura, a scowling Sasuke, and a smirking Naruto.

((At the Himura Compound))

Seijuro lay on the roof over his room. Staring into the sky and contemplating the previous night.

'_Kenshin…He acts so similar…but THINKS so differently!'_

((Flashback))

Seijuro and Kenshin walked side by side towards Konoha. Conversing over the mission they had just completed.

"Sensei, the _Ryushosen_ is more efficient with the Sakabatou! Think about it! It renders the opponent unconscious and able to be bound and interrogated, while with a normal blade, it would cleave off the whole jaw!"

Seijuro tensed for a moment before smiling.

"You have a valid point…but with ninja these days, it's kill or be-" He stopped when he noticed that Kenshin wasn't next to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked

Kenshin cocked his head to the side before answering as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sensei, tell me… what day is it today?"

Seijuro frowned.

"Today is Mond-.." Seijuro slapped his hand to his forehead, as he watched his student suddenly get serious.

"Today is double ramen Monday at Ichiraku." Kenshin said.

"You shouldn't eat so much ramen…it'll stunt your growth!" he scolded.

Kenshin glared and spoke in turn.

"Nonsense, sensei! Besides… if you know what's good for you… you will not hold me back from my ramen…degozaro…"

Kenshin walked forward. His attitude once again positive and happy. Leaving behind a face-faulted Seijuro.

((End Flashback))

At this moment Seijuro's thoughts were interrupted by a cheery looking Naruto barging into the house with several bags filled with Styrofoam bowls of ramen.

Seijuro could only sweat drop at the absurdity.

'_I forgot that today was a Monday...'_

((Training ground 36 the next morning))

Naruto arrived to the training grounds first and decided to enjoy the tranquility of the early morning. He stood in the middle of the grounds and closed his eyes. Visualizing everything around with what his grandfather told him to call his "Hearts eye" he could feel the aura of everything around. The slightest ruffle of the leaves was like an explosion to his ears. The smell of rabbits, flowers, and… Sakura?

She strode towards him then paused about two meters away.

"Naruto…I want to apologize for what I said yesterday… It was just such a drastic change. But…You helped me realize that I've been being...well for lack of a better word, a bitch. Not just to you, but to everyone. I'd also like to thank you for helping me realize this." Sakura stepped closer and bowed slightly to Naruto.

Naruto in turn smiled and replied.

"Sakura-san, I'm glad you've realized this, but honestly I didn't strike with the intent to teach you this. Just to tell you not to disrespect my family name. He then turned to walk towards three stumps behind which stood Kakashi and Sasuke. But to be honest, my blade wouldn't have done more than bring you to unconsciousness. I don't wield a sword to kill. I wield my sword to protect my precious people, and thus far only one person is precious to me. My grandfather." Naruto then slid the sword far enough out of the sheath for Sakura to see.

Her eyes widened slightly.

"Naruto, your sword doesn't _have_ a sharp edge! Is it just a straightened piece of metal!?" she asked now thoroughly confused.

"I'll explain how it works some day… if we should become friends."

((15 minutes later))

Kakashi stood before his gennin candidates. Speaking of the task he'd assigned them.

"You have until noon, One hour from now, to get a bell. If you should fail to retrieve one… then you fail. Now, Begin!"

The gennin-to-be dashed in different directions.

Naruto knew that the purpose of the test was teamwork, and went to look for Sasuke and Sakura. After nearly losing some rather important parts, he found Sasuke hidden in the bushes under the tree he was in. Sasuke didn't believe it until he looked into Naruto's eyes. They were cold and serious. They then went off in search of Sakura. She had been watching Sasuke from across the field, and signaled her location to them by reflecting some light off of a kunai into their eyes. Once together, they began to conspire against their sensei.

"Sasuke, you're going to charge in with a bunshin of me to distract Kakashi, while Sakura uses a Low-level genjutsu to weaken his senses slightly. Once this is done, I'll cut off the bells and charge in acting as though I had the intention to cut him in half. After the bells fall, Sakura will sneak in and pick the bells up." Sakura and Sasuke nodded and got into position.

Kakashi stood in the middle of the clearing reading his book. _Icha Icha Paradise. _He giggled perversely then moved to turn the page. But as the page was in mid-turn, a kunai whizzed from a nearby bush. Kakashi merely side-stepped as Sasuke lunged at him, and Naruto attempted a kick his abdomen. Kakashi pinned Sasuke to the ground and punched Naruto in the gut…or tried at least. His fist passed through and the illusion dissipated. He felt pressure on his back and was knocked forward as Naruto slashed at him with his…Kakashi wasn't sure if he could call this thing a sword. He grabbed Naruto's arm and tossed him towards Sasuke. Naruto landed on his feet next to Sasuke, and both ran into the bushes again.

Kakashi sighed and reached for his book. But as he took a step forward he noticed the lack of jingling. Eyes widening, he reached towards the bells last known location. The string at his hip had been severed, and both bells were gone. Then the timer went off. Kakashi smiled and called to his students.

"Which of you two have bells? The one who doesn't will be tied up. And sent back to the academy."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stepped forward.

"Sensei, we used teamwork and thusly either all of us pass or none of us do." Naruto said

Sakura and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

Kakashi's eye crinkled into a smile. And he spoke again.

"You all…pass…Team 7 will begin taking missions as of Tomorrow morning. For now, I guess I can treat you all to something to eat."

Naruto's impassive face split into a devilish grin. _'Kakashi will regret this day'_

((Several Weeks Later))

Sasuke applied some chakra to his feet as he snuck around some bushes and placed a hand on the hilt of his Kunai. He prepared to bring this bothersome mission to an end. Unfortunately, in the step he was taking to build momentum for his Throw, he stepped on a twig. The target looked up, and within a split second, a desert of yellow met a pit of black. The damned cat dashed to the side at the last second.

"I SWEAR THAT THIS CAT COMES STRAIGHT FROM HELL!" yelled Sasuke in frustration. "THIS IS THE TENTH TIME WE'VE HAD TO CHASE THIS BASTARD TODAY. YOU DIE, AND YOU DIE NOW!"

Kakashi, who happened to be in a tree overlooking this while reading Icha Icha Paradise, chuckled and watched Naruto try next. _'Hopefully he has a decent plan. This is probably the single most trying of all D rank missions' _"… I still wonder how the cat hasn't died yet…" Kakashi mumbled to himself.

Naruto walked directly towards the Sasuke and the cat. Said cat stopped screeching and randomly running about, and chose to walk towards Naruto. Once the cat was within a foot of him, Naruto merely bent down, and held his hands out. The cat jumped into his arms and started purring affectionately. Naruto just couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

"I wonder why we didn't try that in the first place." Said Sakura who was too busy being her usual useless self to notice Naruto's approach.

"Sakura-san, If you were to space out like that on a mission it could be problematic for me AND Sasuke…"

The pink haired kunoichi instantly snapped to attention at mention of her precious Sasuke-kun, though a look of utter horror was on her face upon realizing that Sasuke-kun may think her useless. (Which we all know she is… for now…) She then ran to Kakashi to get Naruto to not be so mean to her. HA! If only he cared…

((Several minutes later at the mission assignment desk))

A certain red-haired swordsmen walked through the double doors of the office cat in hand and squad in tow.

"Oi! Ojii-san! I think that we've done enough of these petty 'preparation' missions. You should give us something a bit more worthwhile."

A tick mark appeared on Iruka's forehead and his face tinged red with anger.

"TREAT YOU'RE HOKAGE WITH RESPECT!" he yelled. Unfortunately his fury was wasted and he noticed upon seeing Naruto's reaction. Naruto tilted his head to the side while giving a blank stare, and uttered one word.

"Oro?"

The Hokage chuckled at Naruto's antics, surprising the entire group minus Kakashi and Naruto.

Sarutobi calmed himself and took a long drag on his pipe. After a minute of silence and giving the situation some thought, he finally spoke.

"Fine."

After some protesting from Iruka, and some whiny cheering from Sakura, The Hokage managed to find the mission he had in mind for team 7. It was quite simplistic, and they did have the most D-rank missions written down after all.

"After giving some thought I've elected to give team 7 a C-ranked mission. You will be escorting the bridge builder Tazuna to his home in the land of waves."

Naruto whistled a tune to himself as team 7 walked down the road. He figured that since he was bored the rest of the group most likely would be too. This inspired him to whistle and entertain the entire group. He didn't realize just how wrong he was about this.

"Naruto, will you just SHUT UP?! Yelled a very irate Sakura. IF WERE GOING ON A MISSION AS LONG AS THIS ONE, I EXPECT AT LEAST A FEW HOURS OF SILENCE!" and as soon as she was done, it was indeed silent.

After a moment or so of walking, Sakura began to think to herself about yelling at Naruto.

'_I may've been a bit too harsh but…Well this is just great! Now I've gotten myself feeling guilty…I guess that I probably should apologize though."_

Sakura moved up towards Naruto and was just about to apologize when senbon suddenly shot out from the puddle she had just passed.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all dashed in towards Tazuna to defend him, and turned in time to se Kakashi impaled by hundreds of Senbon. There were three different reactions. One was horrified, another was shocked, the last… was indifferent.

To there obvious relief, smoke exploded around 'Kakashi' and he turned into a log, though just as the transformation was complete, the log was sliced in half be an enormous cleaver.

Before Sakura and Sasuke could react the man with the cleaver turned to them and charged with blinding speed. As his blade came down, it was intercepted in mid arc by a thin bladeless weapon, very much akin to a sword in the hands of our young protagonist.

Naruto forced the blade back and Kakashi came down from a tree, kicking the man in the chest. Upon impact with his chest, the man exploded into water leaving the group to absorb their surroundings.

A thick mist picked up around the group and a deep voice called out to them.

"Seven contact points. Brain, Liver, Lungs, Heart, Jugular, Larynx, and Solar Plexus. Which would you like for me to hit?" The voice called sadistically.

The person whom the voice came from materialized behind Naruto who immediately struck the man. His blade flashed a brilliant Azure blue with a white streak within. It struck the mans guarding blade, and pierced nearly halfway through before Naruto chose to speak to the clearly shocked man.

"You're blade has anti-fatiguing, and anti-gravity seals… My blade has Elemental seals. The moment you chose to attack me, you sealed you're fate." He said in a very dark voice.

A Malevolent chakra flared around him. It was a Midnight blue chakra aura visible to Kakashi, and the feeling of his killing intent washed over the enemy ninja in waves. Naruto's eyes came up to meet the man's own, and the man was shocked by the evil, look of ecstasy.

"You're death will bring me much joy." Naruto said.

He then brought his blade down and through the cleaver. The appearance of his sword had changed. It now had seals flaring in red, and the edge became serrated, slicing and resounding with a chilling metallic sound.

Naruto's blade sliced the man's forearm, and the man jumped back before the arm was lost.

"Momochi Zabuza. The demon of the Bloody mist... You are no demon, but bloody indeed. Blood that will soon be mine." He said. His normally bright eyes, now bled the dark Azure chakra.

_To be continued…(:P)_

I think that I'm getting better at action sequences.

Anyway, read and review. Be happy that I chose to come back to the story. I've kinda decided, that this story is going to be very unique. I'm going to be adding elements that I hadn't thought of until now.

I hope you guys don't flame to much for the drastic change in plot that's come up, but….I guess all I can say is shit happens.


End file.
